Reality in a dream
by edwardlover2008
Summary: bella wakes up from her dream and realizes her dream is coming true. not good with summaries...just read the story. R&R please and thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**I kept running through the forest, having the same nightmares as before, but couldn't seem to stop them, but this time it was different. I was running from the forest back to the house…I get there and the phones ringing…**

"**Hello, Bella Swan, speaking." I had said into the receiver all out of breath, I had just been with Edward, because he wasn't allowed at the house, since I've come back from Italy. "Yes, Ms. Swan, this is Dr. Mason, from the clinic in Port Angeles, I have called to inform you that you are 3 months pregnant..." I didn't hear anything more after that…I had just dropped the phone **_**that can't be right **_**I thought to myself **_**we've only done something once, it can't be right, the test has to be wrong. **_**That's when Charlie came in the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Yes, Bella is going to have to call you right back, she's busy at the moment, this is her father." Just then my father hung up the phone**

"**Bella, what's wrong, sweetie?" I couldn't tell my dad yet. I haven't even told Edward, and Edward has to be the first one too know…it was his child after all. But this can't be right, how can he be the father of my baby? He's a vampire? He can't have kids? **

"**Bella, sweetie…you need to wake up." It was Edward, lying next to me, of course since he wasn't allowed at the house, he always snuck in through my window after Charlie was asleep and snoring in his room. "Edward…what time is it?" it was really light outside. "It's 12:00 in the afternoon Bella, it's time to get up." Just then the phone started ringing. "Goodness, who could it be now?" I got up to answer the phone. "Hello, Bella speaking, can I help you with something?" "Yes, Bella, this is Dr. Mason, from the free clinic in Port Angeles, we looked at your physical, and well you're pregnant." At what my Dr. had just told me I couldn't believe it my dream was coming true.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Edward just sat up in the bed, looking at me. And kept asking me what's wrong "It can't be right. It just can't be, what am I going to tell Charlie?" Edward then reminded me that I was still on the phone. "Ok thanks, for calling me and letting me know about my tests. I will be in to talk to you on Monday." I put the receiver back down in the hook. "Edward…we have to talk…." Wow this was going to be difficult. "Sure, Bella, what about? Who was that on the phone?" wow… "Well, it was the Dr. Edward. He was calling to inform me on my tests." Wow, now Edward seemed really worried about me. "What tests did you go and take and when Bella?" "I went and took them last week. I'm surprised Alice hasn't told you, yet." "Bella, what aren't you telling me?" wow. He really knew something was up now. "Um, Edward, I really don't know how to tell you this, but well I'm pregnant." Everything's really quiet now I really wish I knew what he was thinking. "Bella, why didn't you tell me you went to the Dr. last week?" "Because I didn't want you to start worrying and insist on coming with me like you are now." "Um, ok…well, does anybody else know but the two of us?" well I don't think Alice knew yet so… "Well I don't think Alice knows yet, so if she don't then no, nobody else knows about it, but the two of us." **

**We went down stairs, he went to go and cook breakfast for me, boiled eggs, bacon, and sausage, with toast. It was amazing. He was much better than anything than me, I always thought that I'd be better than him at cooking, which I wasn't of course. "Um…Bella, what are we going to tell Charlie and Renee?" oh wow…I thought of Charlie but I hadn't thought of Renee yet. "Well, I was thinking about taking Charlie out to dinner one night this weekend, just the two of us and sweeten him up, then bring him home, and watch the game with him, and then tell him, but I hadn't thought of Renee, and how I am going to tell her yet, she was always preaching to me about getting pregnant, before I got out of college, and graduation is only a couple of weeks away, let alone college." He then sat there and started laughing. "Well Edward I don't see what's so funny, about all that! This is serious…really serious!" he finally stopped laughing "I'm sorry Bella; I know this is serious, it's just that do you think it's going to work if you get Charlie in even a really good mood? He hates me already." Well what could I say he was right. "And I can't believe you hadn't thought about what or how you were going to tell Renee…I thought that would be the second person you would want to tell, so she could be here, when you tell Charlie. When you tell Renee I could always go with you if you wanted." Well it was a nice enough offer, but I didn't think he should come with me or be there when I told Renee, even though it wasn't just my fault… "Actually Edward, I'm just going to call my mom and tell her Edward, it will be a lot easier." I should have never said that when he was standing by the phone. That's when he dialed my mom's cell number and handed me the phone, "you're going to tell her now, and not later." Just then my mom picked up. "Mom, what are you doing." She sounded surprised. I don't call my mom enough. "Wow, Bella, it's really nice to hear from you…Phil, Bella's on the phone." "Hey Bella, I heard from the distance." "Mom are you sitting down? I have to tell you something very important…" "Um what is it Bella, you know you can tell me anything. And guess where me and Phil are?" "Um mom, I'm…wait…where are you guys at?" (knock, knock) oh dear god, please don't let it be mom and Phil. Edward answered the door. "We're here!" I hung up the phone and looked at Edward more for support than anything. "Mom, what are you doing here, you weren't supposed to be here until graduation?" "Well honey, we're not going to be able to make it for graduation, so I thought we'd surprise you." And what a surprise it was. "Well, Bells what did you need to tell me that was so important. I had to look at Edward for some help. "Mom, maybe we should all go into the living room for this." Mom looked at Phil, and Phil looked at Edward. Uh oh, maybe this wouldn't be such a good idea with Phil here, oh well, at least Charlie wasn't here as well. "Mom, you know how we had that talk a couple of months ago, about me and Edward being physical, and all? And I told you we weren't because of some stuff?" she looked confused for a minute. "Yes, honey, but what are you trying to tell me? You're getting off track here." Ok I just needed to tell her, and Edward was here anyways. "Um mom, me and Edward we um…we're going to be having a baby." Silence…(tick tock) we could all hear the clock in the background it was being so quiet "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING. No offense to you Edward of course, I don't have a problem with you. WHAT HAVE WE TALKED ABOUT FOR THE LAST 5 YEARS ABOUT YOU WAITING UNTIL YOU WERE AT LEAST OUT OF COLLEGE BEFORE YOU STARTED A FAMILY????" wow I expected this from Charlie, not Mom. "Mom, calm down, we need to talk about this rationally, you're the second person to know. I haven't even told Charlie yet, and I need your help with Charlie. Edward was the first person of course. His sister Alice went with me, but doesn't know yet." "Ok Isabella, we are all going to sit down and talk about this when Charlie gets home…" she cut off mid-sentence. Something was behind me, and I didn't want to look…but I did. "Um Renee, no need to, what are you doing in my house Edward? And Bella how could you after I had so much faith in you and how far along are you exactly Bella?" wow, at least he was calmer than mom was. "three months exactly, dad." "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" my mother yelled at me again.**

**A/N**

**Tell me what you think I will update with the next chapter, as soon as I get 5 new reviews. Sorry the first chapter was so short. Don't know what to name it yet, so please help me find a name for this please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**I couldn't believe that Charlie was standing there, and let me go on without saying a word to let us know that he was there.**

"**Charlie," Edward was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry I'm here without your permission, but I wasn't just going to put this all on Bella, it was my mistake as well." Charlie looked like he was about to blow. "Dad, I know this probably don't help at all, but at least we're engaged and actually planning to get married…" uh oh. I forgot I hadn't told Renee that small detail yet. She gasped because she was so shocked.**

"**Mom, I'm sooooooo sorry, I know I should have told you before now, but it wasn't the right time at all to tell you…" "What?! You mean to tell me that you hadn't told your mother yet?" (knock, knock) thank god, hopefully I was saved now. "I'll get it!" I said, jumping up to go and get the door. "Not so fast, Isabella." Wow, Charlie must have been really mad, to call me that. I looked at Edward for some help, while Charlie went to get the door. It was Alice and Jasper! My personal savior at the moment. "Hello Charlie, Carlisle sent us over here." Please let them come in I begged silently, I looked at Edward as if to ask, but he just nodded his head. "Alice, Jasper, it's nice to see you both, come on it." Thank god, Charlie let them come in, and about that time, I could feel a whelm of emotion come over me. I looked at Edward as to tell him to remind me to thank Jasper later. He smiled as if to say he understood. "Charlie, you must understand, this isn't just Bella's fault…" "THAT'S IT, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" "Dad, no, if he goes, then I go, he's trying to tell you he's being responsible for his action's." Charlie wouldn't hear of it, so we left.**

"**Bella, you really should go back, that's your family in there." "No, Edward, I'm not going back right now. I'll go back later. It will give everybody a chance to cool down, then you can go with me, I'm not doing this alone! And as far as I'm concerned, my family is you, and this baby growing inside of me." He looked like he was about to say something, but then he changed his mind. "Bella," Alice, started on me next. "I am sooo sorry that we didn't get there any sooner, that what we did." I looked at her and smiled. "Alice, this isn't your fault. It's mine and Edward's, you had good timing as anybody could have had, don't worry about it."**

**We finally pulled into the Cullens' driveway, just to find the cruiser sitting there to our surprise. We all got out, and walked in the house. Everybody was waiting for us. Except Rosalie and Emmett, who everyone thought was away at college, but actually upstairs in their room, doing god knows what.**

**I was so upset that mom and Phil had to meet Esme, under these circumstances and not others. "Mom, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to you and Esme upstairs as would Edward in Edward's room." **

**A/N will update as soon as I can, been writing them down on paper first, and with a baby coming on the way, and getting ready for the wedding that's planned for the end of the month…not that much time on my hands to really do a lot…**

**This chapter is dedicated to Cleo-And-Ace for helping me come up with a name for the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Charlie started to protest against it, but mom interrupted him. "Charlie, I'm sorry, but I must agree with her on this. It's from mother and mother…to soon to be mother…and father." I could see how hard it was for her to say that. Probably as hard as it was for me to think it. Thanks to my mom, Charlie agreed, and Edward led the way up to his room. He let them have the couch and us the two new extra chairs.**

"**Ok, mom, before you or Esme say anything I want to say something as well as Edward would want to say something I'm sure." They all agreed and let me continue. "Mom, I'm sorry this happened just now and I know you must be really disappointed in me, but it happened and there's nothing we can really do about it now. And Esme, I know how much you've thought of me as a daughter already and me being the first girl that Edward's ever loved, but I'm sorry, I took his child hood away from him." She smiled and nodded to show me she understood what I had meant. "Edward, do you have anything that you want to add to that?" I had asked, knowing that he probably would.**

"**Yes, actually, Renee, I'm sorry that we hadn't told you that we were engaged yet, but I had followed Bella's wishes and the only other thing that I can really tell you, is how much I love your daughter, no matter what, and nothing will be able to keep me away from her, especially not now. I will always be here from now on." She just nodded.**

"**Edward, Bella. I understand completely, but you guys aren't ready to be parents yet, and you haven't even finished High School yet and you're three months pregnant, but Bella I'll always be here for you, as will Phil, as well as you Edward," next thing I knew my mom was getting up and coming over to me and Edward hugging both of us in turn. "Welcome to the family, Edward," she said. Wow that was really surprising.**

"**Now, do you think it's time to go down stairs?" Esme asked, "Before all the guys go into shock and think we've killed the two of you off." We all had to laugh at that one. We walked down the stairs talking with each other and I seen my dad…he was smiling up at me. **_**Must have been Jasper, **_**I thought. But couldn't feel anything in the room, unless it was just for Charlie.**

**A/N chapter five will be in Edward's point of vision hope you like it, and keep the reviews a coming…**************


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE 

**EDWARD'S POINT OF VISION**

**Wow, I couldn't believe it, after everything that we've been through today, with us finding out Bella was pregnant on top of everything else, then Renee hugging me and welcoming me to the family. I couldn't believe it at first, so I had a little peek into her mind to see what she really though. **_**Well, if my daughter**__**is happy, I may as well be, since that's all that really matters. **_**I looked over at Bella, and Smiled. The Renee suggested we go downstairs. I walked down first and walked over to where Charlie and Carlisle stood, to try and talk to them.**

"**Charlie, I am so sorry that this has happened, for now. I truly am, you don't know how sorry I am. and you should know that I will always be here for her, and will never leave her again." he just looked at me, trying to debate on weather or not to say anything. I turned around until, "Edward, turn back around here, please." I knew it was Charlie because Carlisle wouldn't get in the middle of this feud I had going on with Charlie, so I turned back around. "Edward, I know that you love Bella and you are truly sorry for leaving her that time, and are taking responsibility for your mistakes, but I can tell you honestly that I feel very strongly against you right now, and maybe time will change that, but as for now it hasn't." I just looked at him not knowing what to say, then Bella walked over. "Dad, think you so much for not yelling at me or Edward anymore. and like I said before dad, I truly am sorry for this, and I love you." for a moment I thought I'd seen tears come to both of their eyes, but it was only Bellas. "Bells, I'm sorry got yelling earlier, I'll try not to lose my temper again, I love you too." I think that was the first time I've ever heard Charlie Swan tell Bella he loved her. she really started crying then, and threw her arms around around Charlie, I could see it startled him when she did.**

"**Well, Charlie, Renee, Phil, we will see you soon." they were leaving for the time being Carlisle and Esme invited them over for dinner, I don't see why though, we'd just be hiding the food anyway. Bella knew that we were vampires but her family did not.**

Alice, take Bella out and take her shopping Carlisle and Esme are taking everybody out to eat tonight, at that new Italian Restraunt Lo Sol Mios, tonight. She don't have anything dressy here. Go, ahead and get yourself something too. she squealed with excitement, and dragged Bella out the door. I would have to make it up to her later.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**I am so going to hurt Edward for this when I get back. He knows how much I dislike being dragged out shopping by Alice, with her a credit card is a deathly weapon. "Here, Bella, try this one on too." I already had both my hands full, and they were dresses and short skirts. I tried it all on. I finally got an outfit, and I was surprised I had actually liked it. Then she got a short, thigh-length dress. **_**Wow I wish I were beautiful enough to be able to pull that off.**_

"**Hey, Bella, let's go into that baby store, and see what they got." uh oh bad idea. **_**Edward is in big trouble now. **_**"Alice we don't even know what we're having yet. Let's wait." For goodness gracious I was only three months pregnant, there was going to be two months before we found out what it was going to be. she thought for a moment, "Ok, but you have to promise me that you'll let me take you shopping when you find out. Renee can come too, if she wants." oh god, that's something I couldn't deal with at the same time, Alice and Rene. "Sure, I promise, now lets go."**

**we finally got back to the house. "Edward, you're in so much trouble with me!" he was laughing at me then stopped. "Bella, what are you wearing?" oh I almost forgot Alice had me change and I was wearing the short mini-skirt, with his favorite blue top, which Alice somehow got from my house, without me knowing about it…A/N (Edward did it…shhh) "Oh, this it's just the skirt that Alice made me buy today." he kept staring until I walked up to him and gave him a kiss.**

"**Bella, Edward, Bella's parents are here, you ready?" uh oh, now I got to find my clothes. After Alice and I got back, Edward and I went upstairs to his room and hadn't been back downstairs since. (knock, knock) "Hold on a minute, be there in a second." Dang Edward's cranky when we get interrupted. "Bella, hunnie are you in there?" uh oh. "It's Renee" I whispered. we were dressed to Edward slung the door open. "Hello Renee, hello Charlie." Charlie, too, uh oh.**

"**Hey kids, ready to go yet? Bella you look real nice, where'd you get that?" Charlie, was actually talking to me about clothes? "Alice took me shopping, we just got back not too long ago dad." he just looked at me and nodded. "Come on you people, let's go!" wow Alice must be in a hurry. "Let me apologize for my sister, Renee, Charlie. she likes Italian food a little too much." we all laughed**

**We got to the restraunt and Alice, Edward and I ordered the same thing. Chick Parmesano, with Garlic, olive oil, and bread sticks with Tomato basil. I don't remember what anybody else ordered. "So do you have any names picked out yet?" I just looked at Edward, not caring who had asked the question since we hadn't talked about it yet. "Well, if it's a girl, I'd like to name her Elizabeth Renee, after my real mom's name and after Bella's mom." they all looked at us, "and if it's a boy, we don't know yet." Renee was the first to speak. "Well, Edward and Bella, Phil and I have bought you plane tickets to come and visit us in Florida whenever you want to, and we hope its soon because we would like to get to know Edward better." we just looked at mom and Phil surprised. "Bella, we may have to move the wedding up now, so you can fit in your dress." uh oh I forgot about that.**

**we left the restraunt, mom, Esme, Alice, and I went back to Charlie's. the guys stayed at Edward's. we got to the house and they locked all of us in my room, so we could plan for the wedding.**

**A/N: so what do you think? hope you still enjoy it, don't have any idea yet about what I'm going to do with the wedding, any ideas please let me know, I may just do with their wedding, what I'm doing with mine at the end of this month.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**"Hey mom, what would the colors pale pink and white look like together?" i like pink and white. Alice would **

**look really pretty in pale pink, though i'm not too sure how Rosalie would take it. "Actually Bella, those colors would look really pretty together. hey would you three like to go to Seattle so we can get invitations and stuff for the wedding?" This would be one of few shopping trips i would love, but didn't know it would be coming up so soon. "YES!" Alice and i said together. "Well then that settles it, lets go."**

**We got to Seattle at 10:00 P.M. Alice and i walked in the dress shop, and mom and Esme into another. Alice**

**dragged me into one of many dress shops, since i didn't have a wedding dress yet. i found out that i really**

**liked. "Hey, Alice, what do you think about this one?" she came over to look. "Bella, it's beautiful and**

**Italian, it would show off your figure perfectly. It's strapless and it's gorgeous.!" We found the gown in my**

**size, paid for it and took it to the car. "Now we need to go find the moms." we snickered. we found them in a wedding stationairy store. "Mom, no more dress shopping needed, we got one." Then Esme interrupted. "have**

**either of you found bridesmaid dresses?" woops forgot about that. "No, not yet, we want Rosalie to be here**

**with us." They looked at each other and smiled. "No problem, she should be walking through that door at**

**any second." we looked and there she was.**

**Alice grabbed both of our hands and dragged us to another wedding shop. i started to look for the one that**

**i imagined for the maid of honor. Pale pink, strapless, tight all the way down to the thighs, then the lower**

**it goes, the loser it gets. i loved one like that. "Hey Alice, do me a favor and go try that dress on right over **

**there, while i find Rosalie one." After all, the Maid of Honor and the bridesmaids couldn't have the same**

**dress. Rosalie pointed one out. "Hey Bella, what about this one, right here?" wow, that was pretty, light pink,**

**sleeves went down and rested on the upper arms, as long at the Maid of Honors, but not as tight. it would be**

**perfect for Rosalie. "Actually, Rosalie, go and try that dress on please." she did, and they came out at almost the**

**exact same time. "Those dresses look amazing on both of you." They looked happy so we bought them. "Now," Alice said, "we go and find you something for the wedding night." We left the store laughing.**

**We took the gowns back to the car and were about to go find mom and Esme when i looked up and Jacob **

**Black was standing there.**

**A/N: sorry, had to leave a little suspense at the end there. what's going to happy? please leave reviews it **

**helps out alot. THANKS!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**I couldn't belive it. i hadn't seen Jacob since even before we graduated from High School, he didn't**

**even know that i was pregnant yet. of course not i just found out today. "Jacob, what are you doing**

**here, in Port Angeles?" i had to ask because it looked suspicious, he never comes up here to Port**

**Angeles. "Well, Bella, i could ask you the same thing, but i already know you and that **_**bloodsucker **_

**are getting married, Charlie told me." leave it to Jacob Black to ruin my fun. "If you mean Edward,**

**then yes, now if you'll excuse me, i have some shopping to do." we sidestepped him and found mom **

**and Esme, Jacob followed. "Hello Renee, it's nice to see you again." Uh oh this can't be good. "Renee,**

**do you know that your daughter is getting married to a bloodsucker?" Oh no i was right. "What?" **

**hopefully she didn't believe him. "Oh sorry, i mean vampire." mom looked at Esme and they both started**

**laughing. Jacob left.**

**"Well, Bella, we have a few invitations that you can choose from. There's this with roses on the corners **

**and in the middle, which you can get in any color that you want, with names, date, place, and bride and**

**grooms parents." wow that one sounded really pretty. "Actually mom, i want that one!"**

**we got everything that we could get at the time and left to go home. "hunny, what was that all about**

**with your friend Jacob? was he trying to tell me something?" uh oh, i was hoping that this wouldn't**

**come up. "No mom, he's just mad because me and Edward are getting married. "They don't get along."**

**That's not a total lie, "Well mom, if you don't mind Alice and Rosalie and I are going to go upstairs and **

**hang out and talk, thinks for taking us mom." i gave her a hug and kiss goodnight along with Esme, and we**

**all ran up the steps.**

**"So, Rosalie, you must tell me what you've been up too!" Rosalie and Emmett were always at the house, **

**but we were trying to make it where we haven't seen each other for a while for my mom's sake. "Well **

**actually, Bella, not until after you tell me your story." wow, where would i start at? "Well, um ok...here it**

**goes...i woke up this afternoon and Edward was here, and the Dr. had called from Port Angeles, to tell me **

**that i'm three months pregnant, which i finally got the guts to hang up the phone. then Edward and i talked**

**about how i was going to tell Charlie and Renee." **

**Yeah, Rosalie and Emmett didn't know this part yet. "What? you mean to tell me i'm actually going to have**

**a niece or nephew in 6 months?" she looked happy for the most part, which was strange. "Well yeah, well **

**anyways, Edward, called my mom's cell phone, and told me to tell her, and when i was about to, they showed**

**up at the front door, and while i was telling her, and she was yelling at me, Charlie was standing behind me, **

**but we didn't know until after we got done talking. then we left and went to your house, to talk and settle **

**everything down with Esme and Carlisle, but then when we pulled up the Cruiser was already there." her mouthwas hanging open, like she couldn't believe it either.**

**"And then my mom, Esme, Me, and Edward, all went upstairs to Edward's room to talk, and after everything**

**was said, mom got up and gave us both a hug, and welcomed Edward to the family. then we went downstairs**

**where Edward could talk to Charlie, then mom, Phil and Charlie left, Alice took me shopping, we got back**

**and all went out to eat at Lo Sol Mios, after that we came back here and the guys are at your house, and mom**

**took us to Seattle to go shopping, and nothing after that has happened as of yet, well if you'll excuse me i need**

**to go to the bathroom."**

**i had to go really bad, when i got there i went to the bathroom, and got up and realized i was bleeding, i**

**started screaming. "Mom, what's happening to me?" she just looked at me with a scared look in her eyes.**

**"I don't know baby, we need to get you to the emergency room though, Alice?" i looked at her. "Don't worry**

**Renee, i'm on i'll call him." oh no what am i going to do if i was having a miscarriage?**

**A/N: uh oh...what's going to happen? is she having a miscarriage or not? **


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE 

**Edward's point of vision**

**I was sitting on the couch, talking to Charlie, when the phone rang. "I got it," Jasper said. That was good, because I was trying to make amends with Bella's father before the wedding. "Edward," something was wrong I could feel it. "Bella's in the hospital, they don't know what happened, Bella just started bleeding. That was Alice, that called. They're all on their way over to the hospital, Bella wants you to meet her there." I didn't know what to say or do. We all just found out today, that Bella and I were going to be having a baby, and she was three months pregnant. I got in my Volvo and left.**

**It didn't take me long to get to the hospital. Once I got there, I went to go find Renee. "Renee, what happened?" she couldn't tell me, because they were just waiting on her test results to get back. I couldn't stand waiting on something like this. "Is Mr. Edward Cullen here?" that was the nurse, apparently they were done. "I'm right here." what happened. "Mr. Cullen, both Ms. Swan and the babies are fine, she was just overdoing herself. I hear you guys are about to get married." wow, that was a big relief. "Thank you, and yes we are, this is her mom, and you already know everybody else, can we go in and see her now, and wait a minute did you just say babies?" I already knew the answer but wanted to be sure. I mean I have been wrong before. I kept hearing thoughts all around me but couldn't tune them out. "**_**Wow who is he, he's really good looking." "He must be here to see somebody at the hospital." "I wonder if he's gay." **_**the last one I had to laugh at. "Yes, Mr. Cullen, I did say babies, you guys are going to be having twins." I couldn't believe it I was expecting one, but not two. "And yes, you can go in and see her but only two visitors at a time please. Let me go and get this stuff ready, and you are free to take her home." Bella would be happy to hear that. **

"**Bella, hunny are you ok? You had me worried sick." Poor Renee, Poor Bella. "Yes mom, I'm fine. Is Edward here?" I knew Renee was hurt when Bella asked for me, but she understood. "Yes, Bella, I'm right here." I went over and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "When can I leave and go home?" we all laughed, that was just like Bella. "Well, right now, if you want, Ms. Swan, but take it easy for a few days, we don't want another accident like this, but if there is, just go and see Carlisle, ok he'll be able to take care of you there at the house." and with that we left.**

**A/N: well at least her and the baby are ok. the next chapter is going to be 4 months later and 2 days before the wedding. please leave reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN 

**I couldn't believe Edward for the past four months. after the Dr. told him I should take it easy for awhile, I wasn't allowed to go anywhere, unless he picked me up and carried me. he even made Alice come over to help me in the shower. That's where id drew the line.**

"**Mom, we still have to get some more glasses, and plates, and what about the cake?" I was freaking out, my wedding was in two days and I was 8 months pregnant, so don't get me started on an emotional crisis. "Bella, calm down. Alice done took care of that. It's already at the site. your dad and Carlisle are going to pick up the cake on the day of the wedding. Calm down, why don't you Alice, and Rosalie go out and do something tonight and tomorrow on me?" We were getting married on November 17, at 7:00 P.M. preferably, since my almost husband's family are vampires and my family don't know. "Mom, are you sure, where would we go?" I haven't been out with just the girls, for a long time. "Actually, it's already done taken care of, and you'll have a limo tomorrow with money. you can do whatever you want." (knock, knock) "I bet that's Alice now. Here's your coat now go and have fun."**

**Well, we went to the new French restaurant, it was really good, and I still can't believe that Alice and Rosalie got me to eat snails. They were actually good though. Then we left for the hotel, that mom, Phil, and Charlie paid for. "Alice, I can't believe my wedding is in two days, I can't wait, then Edward is going to change me!" I can't believe it, it don't seem like it's been four months. "I know, neither can the rest of us. and do everyone of us a favor, and give Emmett a big brotherly hug when you are so he knows what it's like." Rosalie even started to laugh and agreed to that one. we all fell asleep laughing.**

"**Bella, wake up! You only have one more day left." I woke with a start, almost forgetting where I was at. "Bella, get dressed the limo's here." oh wow, already. I looked at the clock. "Why did you let me sleep so late?" it was 2:00 in the afternoon. "I can't believe it, hold on let me get dressed," I said as I was climbing out of bed. "you have to eat as well. I already ordered room service for you." wow, she was right. all my favorite breakfast foods. Chocolate chip pancakes, waffles, sausage, bacon, cinnamon toast, it all looked too good to eat.**

**I got dressed, ate, and then we left. "Wow, you guys, my mom must have spent a fortune on all this, there's no way she could afford all of this." they just looked at each other and smiled. I had no idea about what though. "Well, we're here." we got out and we were at the Seattle mall, I've never been there, so I knew that's where we were. we walked into Victoria's secret, and I got a pink sweatsuit to wear, before I put my dress on, and some lingerie, that Alice and Rosalie made me buy. then after we realized what time it was, we went to go find me something to eat. "What about tacos, Bella? or hamburger and French fries." they looked at me. "Nope, I want some extra cheesy pizza."**

**I ate and it was 7:00 P.M, 24 more hours and I would be Mrs. Bella Cullen. "Hey, Bella, let's go back to the motel, so we can relax in the hot tub!" YES, that would feel so good after a long day at the mall.**

"**Hey, Erin, can you take us back to the motel, now please?" that was the limo driver's name I think. "Sure thing, Ms. Swan." We got back and changed, and wet out to our deck and got in our hot tub.**

**Next thing I know Alice was waking me up, and I was on my bed. "Bella, wake up, it's your wedding day!" I say up fast, it was 2:00 P.M again. I had to get dressed, get home, do my hair and makeup, give over to the church, and get into my wedding dress. "Bella, where are you going?" Alice was stopping me from walking out. "And don't you dare tell me you have too much to do today. Your mom sent your dress over this morning with Erin, the hairdresser will be here at 4:00 and the cosmetologist will be here by 5:00 she'll be done by 6:00. We leave here at 6:30 and wedding starts at 7:15. We already took care of everything this morning, don't worry about it." Wow Alice and Rosalie are my lifesavers today. **

**It was 6:00, my hair was already done, and my make-up was getting there, it seemed to take forever. Alice and Rosalie were already in their dresses, I was in my sweatpants, going to change as soon as we got to the church. "Bella, I can't wait for Edward to see you. You already look gorgeous, and aren't even in your dress yet." Believe it or not I couldn't wait either. "Bella, come on you're done, we need to go."**

**We got to the church, with 5 minutes to spare in which time I spent getting sick in the bathroom because of the baby. there was something wrong, I could feel it. "Bella, time to get your dress on." I looked at the time. it truly was. "Ok, don't forget I need your help."**

**I got my dress on, finally. it fit perfectly for me being 8 months pregnant. Alice and Rosalie had already walked down and were standing by the alter, I was half-way down when I stopped. I could feel liquid and realized that my water had just broke. Next thing I head was Alice screaming with excitement, and Edward yelling at everybody to get out of his way, so that him, Charlie, and Renee and…..could all get to me.**

**A/N : so what did you guys think. sorry for the suspense but it needed it, so I wouldn't give it away.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**I didn't know what to do so I just stood there, then I felt it. The sharp pain in my lower stomach, then I seen Edward. "Edward, not here." was all I had managed to say. "It's ok, I need to move you to the kitchen on a table, isn't it a good thing that I made Carlisle bring his doctor's bag, just in case?" we both managed a little laugh.**

**I was in labor for six and a half hours. My 9lb 8 oz little boy was born on November 18, 2007, at 1:05 A.M and my 7 lb5 oz little girl was born November 18, 2007, at 1:10 A.M. I was so happy. We named the girl as planned, Elizabeth Renee, and the boy Charles Micheal for my dad.**

**Now we had to replan a whole new date for the wedding. At least everything was bought already and we didn't have no more shopping to do. Maybe this time it would just be really really close family and friends.**

**We had it planned for the 17th of October, so we could get back on our feet a little bit, at least I had some help from everybody at Edward's house since I was now living there.**

**"Alice, will you please call my mom and tell her I need her to come and help me. I'm so tired, I can't do this on my own. We weren't ready for them yet. She was right." I hate crying, this shouldn't be like this anymore. "Bella, please don't cry. It will be ok. I promise, you have everybody here. We're all behind you. We all love the babies nothing has changed."**

**We drove Alice's car to the church, while Jessica and Mike babysat for us, since it was just going to be a small family reception.**

**We said our vows, and Edward kissed me after we said "I do" and we left. We had a smaller wedding than what we had originally planned.**

**Then he told Alice he'd bring her car back later and that he was taking me to my surprise, that everybody pitched in and helped get, but mostly from Edward. **_**it had best not be no sports car **_**i thought.**

**We went to Seattle, and pulled up to a house, and he opened the door and picked me up, bridal style and said "Welcome to our home, Bella." I couldn't speak. It was all too good to be true. I gave him a kiss and he put me down so I could look around. All of our stuff was already there.**

**"Well, I guess it's time that we leave and go pick up Elizabeth and Charlie." I said and headed for the door. He stopped me. "or, we can have Alice pick them up and we can spend the night alone together?" I liked his idea alot better, and called Alice.**

**A/N: sorry it was sooo short, but i've been really busy here lately. wedding plans and Dr. appointments with the baby...will update as soon as i can don't know when I will be able to thought. thanks for the reviews :)**


End file.
